The Queen and Her Dreams
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Spoilers for RTL  What if Jareth had won his bet with Mizumi? What if the Labyrinth won't settle for less than the woman it marked as it's Queen thirteen years earlier?
1. Prologue

**I, I know that these have been done before, but I found it on my memory stick and I think it has potential- I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The labyrinth was still decaying. Jareth's eyes flickered over to the bed where his lover lay curled up in the sheets. This was one bet he'd won- it had taken him thirteen long years but he'd done it. Soleil was head over heels in love with him. He turned away from the blonde girl and returned his scrutiny to the scene below him.

"Honey?" a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" he assured her turning to return her embrace. "The Labyrinth however..."

Soleil closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest- Jareth's eyes widened as his lover's skin paled and her blonde hair darkened right before his eyes.

"Sarah" he gasped

A pair of almost unnaturally green eyes stared up at him from the young face of his lover. "Who's Sarah?"

_"Bring her home"_ the childish whisper in the back of his mind. _"I want my Queen"_

Jareth ignored the whisper. Rin rarely said anything else these days.

"It doesn't matter" he smiled ruffling her hair.

"Alright" Soleil smiled tiredly. "I'm going back to bed"

"Go ahead" he nodded distractedly

"I love you Jareth" her voice was low and sleepy as she drifted off.

"I love you too" he murmured unconsciously adding. "Sarah"

The Labyrinth continued to rot beneath him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Aboveground a beautiful woman dreamed. She dreamed of a far-away kingdom; of a crystal ballroom; of a king with whom she shared her life and a small girl with thick untameable white hair and eyes which were never the same colour for longer than a minute who danced barefoot through a mighty labyrinth.<p>

"Jareth" Sarah Williams sighed, rolling over, she slept on.

~V~


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter One**

He was going Aboveground, _again_.

Soleil sat on their bed watching her love shrink down into his barn owl form. She didn't understand why she couldn't go with him- why she hadn't developed her own magic and avian form.

She pulled his dressing gown around herself and crossed to the window through which he had just flown.

"I love you" she sighed as the beautiful white and gold bird flew higher and higher.

Jareth cared for her, spoilt her rotten even, kissed her, held her, loved her, but he'd never once said those three all-important words. She thought that would have changed when she became his lover but _no_. He still kept going Above whenever he got the chance, and staring into his crystals whenever he though she wasn't looking.

She needed to ask someone- someone who could read Jareth like an open book. She could think of only one being qualified for the job.

* * *

><p>Jareth's mind wandered as he arrived in the Aboveground. Why did he keep seeing Sarah in Soleil's place? He hadn't allowed himself to think of her since the Ablation was created. Thirteen years since he'd thought of <em>The One That Got Away<em>. Of course he'd kept tabs on young Jareth. An old friend had shown him that his successor would be a blonde boy with messy hair.

The boy was fourteen now and it was nearly time for him to come and take his place in the Underground, after all, a socially awkward mortal could not become a king just like that.

* * *

><p>Nyassa Drae didn't look up from her sketch until just before the knock on the door. "Door's open Soleil"<p>

She watched as the blonde girl entered the cottage. "Hello again Nyassa"

"What can I do for you?" the black haired Fae smiled, laying her sketch pad to one side.

"You don't know?" Soleil frowned.

"My dear just because I'm a seer it doesn't mean that I know everything" Nyassa laughed. "Now I'm guessing that it's to do with that brother of mine"

Soleil nodded. "I hardly see him any more"

"Ah" Nyassa folded her arms. "He spends all of his time in the Above..."

"Why does he go up there?"

"Don't interrupt and you'll find out" the Fae woman scolded lightly then murmured. "I just doubt you'll like the answer"

* * *

><p>Sarah Williams locked her car behind her and walked through the car park, in the corner of her eye she could almost swear she saw a tall blond man watching her from the shade of a tree but when she turned to get a better look he'd gone. She shook her head.<p>

"I need a coffee" she mumbled and carried on towards the school she worked in.

* * *

><p>Hidden by the thick foliage of the tree Jareth berated himself- Why did he come to her? He'd been intending to locate skittleplum or whatever his name was and ask after his heir. The years had done terrible things to her; her beauty had increased but the fire that had attracted him to her had gone out.<p>

A furious whisper bit into the King's mind…

_"Bring the Queen home- before it's too late"_

* * *

><p>Nyassa was just about to tell her guest the truth about her existence when... she felt a very familiar pressure building behind her eyes.<p>

"Go back to the castle" she ordered Soleil in a strangled voice as she buried her face in her hands.

Nyassa hated being watched when she had visions. "Jareth will be looking for you"

Soleil leapt to her feet with a start and ran to the Palanquin that had brought her to the village. In her small cosy living room Nyassa collapsed.

_-Jareth was reclined on his throne- An eighteen month old blonde child was sat on his lap. The door opened and in came A dark haired, older, Fae version of Moppet waddled in to the throne room slowly; the bulge of her abdomen hindering her movements somewhat._

_"Precious" The King chided, rising, setting down the toddler down on the floor. "You should not be transporting in your condition"_

_"Jareth" The woman rolled her eyes but accepted the help he offered by putting his hand at the small of her back. "We went through this last time; I didn't use magic, I walked. The baby informed me that it is as bored as I was having spent the last week confined to our chambers"_

_"Mama!" the toddler crowed reaching up to his mother._

_"Hello little man" the mother cooed as Jareth helped her to sit in her throne and provided her with a cup of sweet tea. "Ask Papa to put you on my knee"_

_The boy looked up at his father- his eyes large and green like his mothers. "Uppy Papa"_

_Jareth chuckled and obliged his son- the blonde boy squealed delightedly as he was thrown up into the air and caught before being placed on his mother's knee._

_"Darling!" the queen chided her husband, whilst trying unsucessfully not to smile. "How many times have I asked you not to throw your son?"_

_"You are just jealous of the fact that I won't throw you because of the baby" Jareth smirked pressing his lips to hers._-

Nyassa's eyes snapped open. "Jareth, what are you getting yourself into?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Leave a Contribution In The Little Box<strong>_


End file.
